Havok/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs Pre-Vamp Player's Logs *2010-05-13 - Stealing...Saving Alex - Wound up and ready to go, Scott rushes off to try and save his baby brother. * 2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-15 - Oops! Jono go BOOOOOOM! - Jonothon's power development reaches a crisis stage at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, when an outdoor gathering including Charles Xavier, Alex Summers and Simone Dawn erupts quite explosively. Andrea Tellierra arrives after the fireworks to assist. *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. *2010-05-19 - Assembling the Art Room - Several of the students (Andrea, Jonothon, Alex) help the new art teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters -- Simone Dawn -- assemble her new classroom and move in the supplies and materials. *2010-05-29 - Poolside Party Flop - Alex comes up with the great idea of a Memorial Day Weekend poolside party and cookout. Andrea, Simone, Oa and Bobby attend. But the party has some unexpected social snafus. Whoops. * 2010-05-30 - Pushing the Limits - Alex finishes the basic engine repairs on the Impala Scott got for them to work on together, thanks to help from Jonothon, and decides to take it for a spin and a test drive. Andrea runs along to try to stop them, and ends up going along for the ride. Discussions of tense topics lead to a bit of a power overload. Whoops. *2010-06-04 - Rhine, Rhine, go away - Loki's making mischief again, this time angering a water elemental and putting it in the Hudson River! *2010-06-06 - Mob Mentality and Fire - A mob, protesting against Kyle Owen's fair treatment of mutants in his store has converged and set the place ablaze. Several people arrive and render aid to the man. *2010-06-06 - Visiting Hours - Alex and Simone visit Kyle in the hospital. *2010-06-21 - The Terrible Toad - A few students encounter a supervillainous troublemaker and get in over their heads. (DB: 2010-06-22 - Terrorist Attack in The HUB) *2010-07-23 - The World is Larger than the New Mutants - The existence of the New Mutants and the X-Men is officially announced at Xavier’s School, but more than that, Lily finds her calling in life and it lies in another path than the New Mutants. *2010-07-23 - New (Mutant) Beginnings - Solaris introduces his new team to the Danger Room and their uniforms. *2010-09-07 - Captain Jono-Verse - A cosmic terror arrives on Earth and things look grim until something unexpected happens... *2010-09-10 - Space Politics: Jono is Cooler - After a seemingly simple day, the world explodes into violence and two friends are kidnapped?! *2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited - The X-Men are now reunited with their missing members and they have some 'quiet time' before returning to Earth.